


Innocent Exchange

by Giulietta



Series: Times We Spent Together [10]
Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Best Friends, Desire, F/M, Fights, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Innocence, Lust, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: After Ciel professed her feelings to Zero with a kiss...X never thought things between him and Zero would change into a sexual tone.[Chapter title will state the action enacted between the duo. I'm trying to practice writing the process of Lovemaking. Chapter 3 onwards may not be suitable for the young audience..]





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Another title for this would be...
> 
> 'Friends with benefits.'
> 
> Also, I used the word 'may' intentionally because not all activities of couples are sexual in nature... Just most of the time.... Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero tells X what happened after one of the missions like the usual...
> 
> Except this instance is special.

"Ciel kissed me." The crimson Hunter stated to his best friend, sitting on his bed with a confused expression. "Why did Ciel kiss me X?"

 

" _Hmmm..._ " The blue cyber-elf thought about it, sitting on the desk as he conversed with the conflicted reploid. After saying the term Zero described, X didn't think Ciel had the guts to initiate the first move. Unfortunate how the blonde didn't get the message. X offered his own opinion on the matter, " _Ciel did it because she likes you._ "

"I'm a reploid and I'm also a hundred years older than her." Zero looked down, still at a loss. X shrugged, " _Well... Maybe she thinks you deserve her affection for the things you've done for the Resistance._ _"_

"..." Zero turned silent, still analyzing the data X gave him in his inquiry regarding Love. Before X could get off the table and be on his way, Zero found something off with his experience. "They say kisses are supposed to feel nice but I felt nothing during the exchange."

 

" _Oh?"_ X paused, recalling the explanation Dr. Cain gave him way back on the matter concerning reploid anatomy. _"The kiss_ _on the lips, for a reploid,_ _**is** designed to feel goo_ _d, especially if it's from your significant other. Maybe you were caught off guard to notice the feeling?"_

"The kiss lasted for seven seconds." Zero confessed and X frowned. " _One possible reason I could think of would be that your system_ _lagged because of the amount of foreign sensory data rushing into your system. There is also the option of reciprocating the kiss... That act should give you traces of what is termed **euphoria**."_

 

"So the next time we kiss, I should reciprocate the act to feel good." Zero wondered and X nodded, " _Yes. If you truly have feelings with Ciel then that should do the trick. Though my file did list out a number of factors influencing the activity such as the surrounding, perceived sensory data-_ "

 

"Can I kiss you?" Zero asked as he abruptly stood from his bed and strode towards X's position.

" _Excuse me?_ " X raised his head just in time to see Zero's face inches from his own.

"I want to make sure there is nothing faulty with my system." Zero placed both hands on the table, trapping X on the spot. "I also want your opinion whether I'm doing this right."

" _Er... I doubt_ _an exchange with a cyber-elf would equate to an experience with a physical entity._ " X reveled and leaned back when he found Zero too close for comfort. " _How about asking-_ "

"If Ciel really loves me then she will be envious I kissed another reploid." Zero sounded distressed. "And I'm still sorting my feelings with everything. I can't risk raising her hope on this."

" _Zero..._ " X understood what his friend was talking about but he didn't appreciate the fact he was chosen as Zero's test subject.

"You're the only one I can trust X." Zero pleaded, "Please?"

" _You're fortunate you have me as your friend."_ Xsighed, closing his eyes. " _Fine. Just thi-?!_ "

 

When Zero said **kiss** , X was expecting a peck or even a single-lip kiss. What the cyber-elf didn't expect was the hand holding the back of his head or the nibble on his lips that made X yelp or maybe the intruding tongue entering his mouth without any warning.

 

*Bump!

 

Zero's hand cushioned the impact between X's head and the wall, but the cyber-elf was more preoccupied on the fact Zero's body is fervently pressed against his form and the rampant stimulus interrupting his thought process. Dr. Cain wasn't wrong in saying that the act of kissing disrupts all processes except the baseline functions. _Rust. It was so great, X didn't even have the chance to bite down and taste the other's blood for his reckless action._

 

"..." X doesn't know why but he moaned during the kiss and X hoped Zero did not hear that embarrassing sound. Raising both his hands to grab the side of Zero's head, X was fighting to regain locomotive control as his own legs clamped on Zero's waist. _Zero is either giving his all or a natural in kissing because damn X feels his body is against him. Also, how the hell did he end up sitting on one of Zero's legs?!_

 

...

 

Zero's only response _while X struggles internally_ was to have his other hand hold X's back, pulling him closer as he explored the cyber-elf's mouth. It was only after X disabled and blocked a ton of receptors that he was able to push Zero away.

 

" _Gah~!_ " Both reploids panted for air, moreso X _as if he were still alive_. Finding no motivation to move away, Zero breathes out as he tap his sapphire helmet gem against his dazed friend's crimson one and wrap his arms around X. "How... was it?"

" _Good..._ " X gasped for air and energy, resting his arms on Zero's shoulder. " _Too good... Kinda intense actually..._ (X exhales) _Don't you think?_ "

"Sorry. I got carried away." Zero said as he licked his lips. "You taste like E-crystal."

" _Pft._ " X smiled, " _What were you expecting from a cyber-elf?_ "

"Not sure either." Zero smiled back and finally pulled away.

" _Move! You got what you_ _want_."X teased as he kicked Zero lightly. Zero rolled his eyes, moving back further towards his bed as he watch X stand up.

"So I should go slow?" Zero questioned and X wholeheartedly agreed.

" _Definitely. You_ _should or you'll have Ciel weak at her knees. Do it later when you're ready to take the next step."_ X wiped his mouth using his sleeve, making a raspberry sound. " _Also, please consider eating something Ciel likes. You taste like dust and oil._ "

"You mean fruits or desserts?" Zero raised an eyebrow. X replied back, " _That's what I like. Go and do your research on her."_

 

 _"Right."_  X looked back at Zero on his golden spherical cyber-elf form. " _If I find out you're using  or even hurting Ciel, I will never forgive you._ "

"I won't. Ciel deserves better." Zero promised.

 

As X entered cyberspace, the cyber-elf should've realized he dug his own grave when he accepted Zero's first request.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping steps too quickly.


	2. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X gets hugged from behind as he does research in Zero's room.

" _How was your date with Ciel?_ " The cyber-elf asked as he felt arms wrap itself around him from behind. Aware that this was his friend Zero, X didn't feel the need to pull away even when he noticed Zero's slight tug put him _closer than the norm_ against the other.

"X..." Zero pressed his face on X's neck and breathed out his name. X swore the subtle brush of the Hunter's lips felt like a kiss but he could be mistaken. Zero wasn't the type to do this sort of action. ' _I should get some rest after this.'_

 

" _I know it's been a week since you accepted Ciel's proposal but if you're feeling pressured on **this**  then I suppose you have to confide  **this** to her._ " X was about to close his eyes until he felt a hand rest on his hip. Keeping calm, X looked down as he talked. " _I also noticed you've been rather.. antsy as of late. Mind telling me?_ "

"I missed you." Zero muttered and X was curious whether Zero knew his other hand, while one gripped his hip, slowly trailed down to touch his upper thigh.

" _I visited you two days ago, didn't_ I? _"_ X opted to ignore the gesture as Zero replied. "Yes but... I'm not sure if I'm doing  **this** right."

 

" _What do you mean?_ " X asked, feigning ignorance at the hands yet he can't help but find it... Ticklish to say the least or is he merely being oversensitive? " _The date ettiquette, romantic gestures, the verbal and non-verbal hints are all listed in the file I gave you."_

 _"_ Can we sit first? This'll take a while." Zero asked and X hesitantly agreed. " _Zero... I don't get physically tired because I'm a cyber-elf but if this conversation will be as long as you say then... I suppose you'll be the one tired of standing._ "

"Hmph." Zero proceeded to drag X onto his lap, securing X in his hold.

' _Well this is awkward_.' X thought as he held onto Zero's arms, looking towards the door. ' _I can hear his core thrumming underneath me. How did Ciel fall in love with him again? I should ask before it's too late._ '

 

"Ciel wants me to get **the mod.** "

 

" _Oh._ " X knew what **that accessory** was. It shouldn't surprise him that the female genius have sexual inclination towards his friend. Ciel is a teenager and a curious one for that matter. " _The relationship is moving faster than I anticipated... Should_ _I make your rooms soundproof to be in the safe side?_ "

"Yes but.. that's not what I'm talking about." Zero buried his face on to X's robes, muttering. "Do you have a manual for **that**?"

" _When you said **this** will take a while, you meant to say I should be giving you **the talk**?_ " X turned his head to stare at the embarrassed reploid. " _Zero. You've done **this** before with another female reploid. Just follow your instincts and decrease the force exerted by fifteen percent since Ciel's a young female human._ "

"Can she get... pregnant?" Zero made X laugh. The cyber-elf felt the hands tighten its grip, but the inquiry was so funny.

" _Zero! Even if science has established that reploids have their own distinct DNA sequence similar to humans, it doesn't already mean humans and reploids can bear offsprings. That would be absurd._ " X leaned against Zero, crossing his arms. " _B_ _esides, Alouette looks like your kid with Ciel. I think Ciel wants you to have the mod for its benefits."_

"True. Can you help me when it's installed?" Zero raised his head to look at the surprised cyber-elf.

 

" _Uh... Why not Cerveau, Colbor, Doigt, Andrew, Hirondelle or Pic? I'm pretty sure they have those mods as well. Andrew uninstalled his ~~if I remember right~~ but he should give you tips on bed._ " X practically listed out all the male Resistance members he could think of which would likely aid Zero. X is not going to let Zero ask his counterparts (The Four Guardians) because that... Is something X would never allow!

"..." Zero stared at X.

X frowned, grabbing Zero's wrists. " _You're going to spout out 'I'm your best friend and the only guy I trust with my whole life' scrap again, are you?_ "

"Please?" Zero requested once more and X signed in resignation. " _I'll see what I can do for you..._ "

"Thanks." Zero smiled and X found, as they both stood up and pulled away from the hug, it strange how he never noticed his hands entwined with Zero's.

 

No one made mention about it, pretending that never happened as X went on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will turn M-rated soon I guess?


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X expected a crisis in whatever form...
> 
>  
> 
> Not his friend lying naked on his bed.

" _Let me get this straight._ " X takes a deep breath before speaking again. Rushing to Zero's room, the cyber-elf cannot believe his eyes when he saw his best friend doing a pose. " _You want **me** to help you find which parts on your body turns you on._ "

"Yes." Zero said as he propped his head with his right arm. Wearing only his dark body suit, the crimson reploid lay down on the bed with his legs spread open to stare at his visitor.

' _For the Love of all binary digits_   _utilized_. _' X_  sighed as he covered his face with one hand; his sigh had a mixture of dismay and humor.

 

" _And may I ask why you didn't ask for Ciel's help?_ " X peeked from the gaps of his fingers to spot a number of 'research material' and garments neatly folded on the side.

"It's... a secret." Zero looked away, but X found out anyways. " _Oh Light. Now I understand why you never bought porn magazines. It bores you. Maybe you should take up Axl's advice and try porn movies or sex tapes? That should excite you... Right?_ "

"I did and it wasn't stimulating. Hirondelle gave me twenty-five sex videos, Pic shoved fifty porn magazines while Cerveau and Doigt sent me a kit." Zero groaned, humiliated for even telling the bizarre presents _given to him_ to his dear friend. X looked at the sex magazine pile before analyzing this so-called kit.

" _I... Did not expect this from the mechanic._ " X's eyes widen not from surprise, but curiosity as he checked the contents of said bag. ' _Oh. BDSM... Who_ _does Doigt use this on?"_

"It's bad enough Elpizo offered a hands-on." Zero sat up, noticing X fiddling with the glowing and vibrating dildo and fleshlight. "Just help me find what stimulates me on bed!"

 

" _Maybe... You should have accepted Elpizo's help._ " X looked at the thick stick and then at the strange container simulating the vagina.

"Over my cold corpse." Zero watched his friend become fascinated with the items.

" _Afraid he'll stick his sword in your_ bum?" Placing the Fleshlight on the bed, X tries to connect a pair of vibrators onto the dildo." _If you want to masturbate, you should use **that** with lube. Also, I suggest you lube your mod or it'll feel weird."_

"Later." Zero twacked the objects from X's hand, earning him a glare from his friend. "Will you help me or not?"

" _What do you want me to do again?_ " X asked as Zero held his hands against his. Zero confessed, "Feel my erogenous zones. I need to see if I react positive when Ciel does it."

" _We play by my rules then._ " X ordered and Zero didn't think X would push him back to the bed. " _I only thought of two rules._ _"_

" _First_. You _will tell me if you feel anything while I touch you. We need to document this session so I won't be called for a repeat."_ Crawling onto the bed and looming over his friend, X was in all fours with his hands resting near Zero's waist and Zero's inner thigh lightly pressing X's hips. " _Second. The session will end once you've reached erection. Are you ready?_ "

"Yes." Zero watched X sit up...

 

...and proceeded to check the net.

"X!" Zero laughed at the change of pace. X stuck his tongue out, " _Shut it Z. I need to make this quick before you get another mission or something..."_

"It's night time." Zero stated and X waved him off. Zero watched the cyber-elf read the articles, asking. "Hey X. What happens if I'm not aroused?"

" _Congratulation. You're hetero._ " X joked.

"Ok." Zero stretched his arms, moving his head to lie on X's lap.

 

* * *

 

" _I think I got it!"_ After five minutes, X nodded to himself and closed the browser. " _I can't believe I'm doing this..."_

" _Ready Z?" X_  blinked, realizing Zero's head is resting on his lap. X poked the reploid, pouting. " _Well. Maybe **this** will wake him up?"_

" _Calm down X. You can do this. This is for Zero and Ciel's sake._ " X mumbled as he placed Zero back on the bed. Though risky, X had to go between Zero's legs so he could have an easy view whether his friend got an erection or not.

 

' _Here we_ _go_.'Leaning forward, X pressed his lips onto the blonde's ear. Pressing against Zero's inner thighs to reach the body part, X exhaled first before nibbling the lobe as lightly as he ca-

" _You awake?_ " X asked as he felt arms pull him down to fall on top off Zero. X knew he heard Zero moan but he'll ask feedback later. Sensing the reploid's undergoing the usual start-up process, X worked through the arms.

' _Next spot._ ' X thought as he managed to reach his next destination, pressing his mouth onto Zero's lips.

"!?" Closing his eyes, X didn't notice midnight blue orbs snap open and allow entry. Unfortunate how the moment ended too quickly when X pulled away, only to leave a trail of kisses from the lips all the way to the jawline.

 

"X-X!?" Zero gasped as X began nipping on several wires underneath his synthetic skin, finding it difficult to control his hands from wandering X's back.

" _Hm-_?!" X stopped his ministration to look up at Zero, only for Zero to raise his hand onto the back of X's head and drag X for another kiss. Grinding their bodies together unconsciously, Zero whined as X managed to move away once more.

" _Zero!"_ X partially sat up to look him disapprovingly, but Zero refused to let their body separate since his thighs are clamping against X. His hands slowly returning to the bed, trying to relax his posture. Zero mumbled, "Sorry I..."

"That felt nice. Too nice." Zero omitted the fact his system is screaming at him to flip X over ~~and take him right now~~. [Zero decided it was best to push the thought aside.]

" _Oh..._  (X blinked) _I see. That part has the most facilitation in resources to help your CPU. It should feel nice._ " X smiled and Zero can't take his eyes off X's moist lips-wait what?

 

" _I'm not going to touch all your body parts mind you. Neither do I prefer knowing my best friend's fetishes nor giving you the fear of getting butt stabbed_. _"_ X placed his hands on Zero's chest, tracing Zero's right nipple. Watching Zero's lip twitch, X explained. " _I myself have no idea why humans would want male reploids to have male nipples. I know about female units, utilizing their chest as an energy compartment-_ "

"X. Let's move on okay? That tickles." Zero looked annoyed, turned off at the touch. X shrugged, " _Whatever you say Z._ "

"!?" Zero did not expect X to suck on his weird man nipple or the fact he moaned as X used his strangely warm tongue to lick said nipple and leave a path of fluttery kisses from his nipple all the way down to the lower abdomen.

" _How about_ _now_? _"_ The way X looked up at him reminded Zero of those fake sex movies so Zero decided to look up instead. "Caught me there."

" _Huh? I didn't think your wounds would affect your sensory perception._ " X stared at Zero gripping the bed sheets as X gives a final kiss to the newly recovered part.

"You will be the death of me." Zero choked on his words as X separated his legs and moved lower to stare at his behind. Looking back down, Zero asked. "Do you want me to remove-"

 

" _I think you should, but I'm not going to touch your penis and the region around your bottom._ _We both know the penis is a sensitive portion in your body as well as the fact there are a bundle of wiring situated around your torso to ensure you move like a functioning human._ " X moved away and watched Zero unzip his suit to reveal... X tilted his head, " _no scrotum or even a testicle?_ "

"Stop staring at it." Zero layed back on the bed, now fully naked.

" _It looks_ _funny_." X touched the tip of Zero's length and Zero forced himself not to shiver when X held it like a controller. " _It's bigger than my hand._ "

"Y-yeah." Zero doesn't know whether to tell X off or not. It was X that decided to let go and went off to do another thing.

 

"I'm ticklish there." Zero felt hands behind his knees feeling the inner joints of his knee cap. X chuckled, " _Makes sense. Not all human oddities would be replicated._ "

" _How about here?_ " X muttered as he pressed his mouth on Zero's inner thigh. Zero pushed his body up, watching X blow air on his thigh.

"Not as nice as the sensation on the neck, lips and abdomen." Zero watched X sit up, pouting.

" _Damn. I thought foreplay was easy to do. You must like getting **it** on the bum._ " X hummed, sitting back on the bed.

 

* * *

 

"X..." Zero started, "Can you... Watch me if I'm getting off wrong?"

" _You can't get off?_ " Both stared at each other.

"Yeah..." Zero watched X stare at him in disbelief. "I just got the mod... Three days ago."

" _You got the mod... after two weeks in Ciel's relationship._ " X can't believe this.

"..." Zero didn't respond, causing X to ponder on his next objective. " _Since your penis isn't erected yet... Sure but how are you going to-_ "

 

 

 

" _Right. You can't always use a Fleshlight. Ciel might not like it._ " X moved a bit as Zero sat up.

"How many times do I touch myself back when I was with you?" Holding his length, Zero scrutinized his mod.

" _I dunno. You never do that in front of me._ " X told, watching Zero stroking the accessory. Noting Zero's frustrated look, X suggested. " _Have you tried using the toys in the kit?_ "

"X. I prefer learning vanilla first than being a kinky shit." Zero cursed and X grimaced. " _I don't see you doing anything wrong. Let me try._ "

"Hn." Zero furrowed his brow when he watched X's hand caress the bottom side of his shaft and going up to rub a part right under the head. True. Zero can feel heat pooling his groin but not enough.

"I think I realized a new torture technique." Zero gritted his teeth as X pulled away.

" _We spent twelve minutes on this_." X puffed his cheek, peeved. Zero sighed, feeling worse than he originally was. "Yeah... Thanks for helpin-?!"

 

"..." Zero didn't expect X to lunge at him, but he didn't mind the position as X willingly kissed him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Zero pulled X closer, unaware he's thrusting his body against X's robes as electric impulses spark between them via the mouth.

" _How about no-ahhh~!_ " X gasped as he pushed Zero away only to squeak when Zero squeezed his butt. Caught off-guard, X was glad he had thick robes because all of his senses are hyped up after initiating a kiss. That didn't mean Zero's hands exploring his exterior did nothing.

"Tsk." Zero bit X's lower lip, sucking on it and gaining access to X's mouth once X couldn't handle the pain/pleasure? Zero tighten his grip on the back of X's neck just so the cyber-elf would let out his suppressed moans and stop trying to move away.

 

[Some time during the heated make-out, Zero managed to push X to the bed.]

 

" _Z-zero_..." X moaned as he felt something wet press itself on his pelvic armor underneath his robes. Legs raised, X felt sluggish as Zero leaned for another kiss. Clamping X's legs with his armpits, Zero isn't going to let go so soon.

" _S-stop._ " X stuttered and cursed his body for reacting differently than what he intended. His body is in fact reinforcing Zero's behavior and  _Why can't I control myself?!_

"..." Zero moved against X; all inhibition thrown out of the window when X thrusted against him, more in particular to his groin. He can feel it. He's so close to reaching climax. All he thought about is how addicting the pulses striking his circuits were and simply wanting more.

" _Z-zero_!" Pushing against Zero in rhythm and even spreading his legs wider, the cyber-elf cried in fear of this foreign sensation building somewhere in him. X squirmed as Zero gave him a hickey, his voice hitching as something tugged his pelvic armor. " _S-stop! I-I can't-!_ "

"..." Zero silenced him with a kiss as the crimson reploid finally raised X's robes high enough so their hips would connect. In addition, Zero's hand (aside from the one holding X's head to face only him ~~and no one else~~ ) went behind X's ass, raised it for better proximity and tried slipping the pelvic armor off just to feel more-

 

...

 

"..." Neither spoke as they felt a surge of pleasure cloud their system. The exchange was silent as Zero refused to let the other breath as his penis let out a surge of foreign liquid into the gap.

"Hah...Hah..." Pulling out from the kiss, Zero rested on top of X. Zero couldn't comprehend why he felt a sense of disappointed that he failed to remove X's pelvic armor, having his length in between the garment and something? The logical thing to do is push the thought aside. _Again_.

"..." X was also wheezing, flushed from the sudden fervor in the past ten minutes.

"You okay X?" Curling his arms around his best friend, Zero wanted to shield X from the dull light above them as he inhaled X's scent- Zero paused, realizing how wrong that sounded but the worst part was the moment his mind told him to not give a damn. Only one word can describe this now, 'Fuck.'

 

" _Zero... You_ _made me cum."_  X didn't know what to feel because he knew there were so many wrong things that happened here and it's his fault for triggering it. X was so into the moment, he didn't even think of withdrawing to cyberspace or dematerializing so Zero would dry hump the bed instead. " _I... Am at a loss._ _"_

"Stop thinking about it..." Zero closed his eyes, basking in the remnant of pleasure. "You should stay a little longer."

_"I will... But only an hour._ " X agreed, feeling weak and woozy for some reason.

"Heh." Zero smiled, turning to the side and pulling X with him. "Is this how drug usage feels like?"

" _I don't know nor do I care. Right now, I want a pillow-_ _"_ X was in the middle of pushing himself upright only to feel something drip between his- " _And did you have to jiz in my pelvic armor? You're despicable!"_

_"_ Wait _._ Take me with you~"Zero groaned, unwilling to let go.

 

It's too bad X had more energy than him or Zero would have it his way and get dragged with X as the blue cyber-elf changed clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another M-rated chapter coming next, probably oral.


	4. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero interrupts X in the cyber-elf's search for Dr. Weil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Can't help myself. I love me some good battles. Most of X's attacks are based on Copy X, cyber-elves and a bit of the sword.

"What are you doing here X?"

 

" _Zero._ " The cyber-elf turned around, staring at the crimson reploid. Walking towards him, X asked. " _Shouldn't you be doing Elpizo's missions?_ "

"I recently finished it... I was around the vicinity when I sensed you here." Zero shrugged and X shook his head.

‘ _What a terrible liar._ ’ X looked around the 'abandoned' facility, humming. " _Well... Just so you know, I have some unfinished business here._ "

"Regarding?" Zero asked, following X as the cyber-elf strolled passed the destroyed mechanisms.

" _I have to talk with some **dear** friends of min-?" _ X didn't expect his friend rushing towards him before he could input the password in the center machine to activate the elevator.

 

" _Zero?_ " X wondered as Zero pulled him for a hug from behind. Closing one eye as his best friend gave a kiss on that area, X looked up at Zero. " _What are you-_ "

"Describe them to me." Zero murmured, wrapping his arms and nearly succeeding to cover his friend wholly with his hair and arms. X can't move his arms unfortunately, only his head and his legs.

" _A human-made immortal and an egotistic sadist._ " Feeling Zero's right leg situate itself in between his legs, X wondered why Zero sighed in relief. X explained, " _After the Elf wars, the Council exiled two entities with conditions against my reconsideration of rehabilitation. I need to see if they're alive and I don't want to start a fight._ "

"But... they might hurt you." Zero whispered in X's ears, scanning the area for the intrusive surveillance camera. X chuckled, whispering back. " _I'll be fine Zero. I've wandered long enough to learn how to fight back._ "

"I don't want to lose you." Zero said with a soft tone, the hand gripping X's shoulder tighten. X gave an airy laugh against Zero's neck. " _I don't plan on leaving you just yet Z._ "

"You better not." Zero ordered, pulling his gun out and shooting the wall where he noticed an active device following their movement. "X?"

 

" _You don't need one old cyber-elf like me._ " X vanished and reappeared opposite to the confused reploid. Leaning on the device, X goaded the crimson hunter as he rested half of his upper body onto the machine. " _You already got your purpose, goal and organization. I'm just an extra in this story._ "

"You're far from being an extra." Zero strode towards the device, placing both hands on the edge of the machine and staring down at the cyber-elf. "You're my partner."

" _Then trust your partner to take care of himself._ ” X smirked. Zero bent down to meet the other’s gaze, smiling. “Show me what you can do.”

 _“You sure? You don’t want me as your enemy Z~_ _” X tilted his head to stare at the amused reploid. Zero took a step back, pulling out his Z-saber. “_ Try me. _”_

 

* * *

 

“ _Right here?"_  The cyber-elf looked around and laid his head onto the machine. “ _But Z. You won’t want to hurt me._ _”_

“You want me to hurt you?” Zero watched the cyber-elf blink. X propped his chin on the palm of his hands, “ _So I won’t feel bad. Why? What do you think I meant?_ ”

“Nothing-” Zero dodged as a pillar of metal from above slammed down his area. Zero summoned his Shield Boomerang and increase its energy concentration to disintegrate the fragments.

 

“ _Look behind you._ ” X warned as he vanished, reappearing to sit on the control board and flicking his wrist. Watching Zero get pushed by the wall, X commented. “ _This area was previously a Neo Arcadia research facility that handled feral reploids._ ” 

“I figured.” Zero sliced through the wall, obtaining slight injury when X summoned out a number of cyber-elves to self-destruct near his area. “Really?!”

 

*Bang!

 

“ _C_ _ome now Z! It’s just a bunch of cyber-elves!_ ” X called out as he stood up. Dusting his robes, X started walking towards the annoyed hunter. “ _Ok. I’m done with games._ ”

"You were playing?" Zero raised an eyebrow and X couldn't help but laugh at his friend's sarcasm.

Shifting the entire area into a higher frequency, the destroyed machines and dark hallways altered to a white hospital setting with the monitors alerting Zero the danger level of his opponent.

 

**[WARNING! WARNING!]**

 

“ _Prepare yourself._ ” X proceeded to rip his right sleeve to reveal his X-buster. Zero readied himself, observing his enemy. X frowned, _“Did you record me?_ ”

“No.” Zero lied and immediately rushed forward with his blade, aware how dangerous the X-buster was with his encounter with the fake. ' What more the original?'

 _“Hasty.”_ X remarked as he summoned a sapphire blade from his left to parry the attack. Zero exerted pressure, gritting his teeth but smiling all the same. “Mine?”

 _“Your presents are always lethal."_ X remarked and vanished to reappear and kick Zero’s back. Sending the blonde few feet back, X released a charge shot and Zero had enough time to use his shield and absorb the attack. “ _I don’t know why, but we are both holding back... Aren't we?_ ”

“Maybe.” Zero used his his buster to shoot at the cyber-elf and threw his shield boomerang at the only opening available. Aside from the fact the shield was able to injure X’s left shoulder, X dodged all the plasma shots by shifting in and out from the plane he trapped Zero in. Deflecting using his own Z-saber, Zero cursed as X materialized with a fully charged saber and let out an energy wave towards him. “Stay in this plane, won’t you?”

“ _No way. You’d catch me for sure."_ X joked, noting his saber gone back to its usual dull blue color. _“If I were still alive, I’d be able to charge weapons... Unfortunate._ ”

 

‘Too close!’ Zero was able to move in time, using the tables and monitors as barricade, before X let out a flurry of charge shots. Countering the attack with his own, Zero yelled. “Don’t you need to charge first?” 

 _“I’m a cyber-elf and I was built with the X-buster since birth. Also, I can use the energy around me.”_ X dropped the sword upright, causing it to melt into the ground. With the halo above his helmet swirling faster than the usual, X closed his eyes and placed both hands together. _“ **Repent.**_ ” 

‘You wouldn’t.’ Zero felt his movement slower than, unable to attack the cyber-elf as X set up a layer of energy barriers around him.

“ ** _Light!_** ” The cyber-elf’s crimson gem glowed, opening his eyes and raised his right hand out into the air. Having the environment turn blue, Zero sensed a mass of energy circulating above and immediately looked down to see familiar white spots on the ground. ‘Jesus beams!’

 

 _“Honestly, I made some shortcuts for my attacks. Way easier."_ X confessed as Zero dodge the beams of light even with his slowed movement. X watched the sixth barrier break down and moved to the left to avoid the shot.

“ _How about now?_ ” Snapping his fingers, X caused the platforms to shake, raise itself and slam back down to the ground. The sudden earthquake caused Zero to lose momentum and get struck down by one of the beams which was followed with the ground shooting out a flurry of flame walls. 

 _“Oh~ So close. You didn’t come prepared, did you?”_ X pouted, _“No. I’m sorry for my err. I forgot you came from a mission._ ”

 

“I’m glad you aren’t an enemy-” Zero coughed some blood from his mouth since X wasn’t done yet as a familiar Seraph claw appeared to scoop him off the ground and slam him towards the wall.

 _“Me too."_ The cyber-elf vanished and reappeared in front of Zero, examining the injuries as Zero fitted in the crater recently made from the tremendous impact on the wall. _“You only won because the other me hadn’t figured all his abilities yet or maybe Ciel actually nerfed him in case he goes maverick..._ ”

“It's probably the former. Ciel did look up to you...” Zero closed his eyes, sighing. “Tell me why I can’t move?”

“ _Side effect of the claw attack I guess?_ ” X grimaced, “ _Ah... I think I overdid it. Zero. You should’ve given me your all._ ”

“You didn’t give me a chance.” Zero stared at X sitting on his lap. “Your shoulder’s bleeding.”

“ _You nearly lost your arm and your right leg is offline from my attack._ ” X placed both hands on the side of Zero’s face, tilting it to see if there are any more injuries. “ _No injuries here, but your chest have some burns from my charged shots. I feel really bad now._ ”

 

" _Hmm... Open your mouth. You're low in energy._ " X raised his hand and thanked the cyber-elf for giving him a sub tank. Zero shook his head, "No. You use it."

" _Zero._ " X glared at Zero. Zero compromised, "We share?"

" _I can deal with that._ " X decided to drink first.

" _Done-?!_ " Leaving it half empty, X was supposed to offer the drink to Zero but the reploid held his wrist with the drink and kiss him while he's in the middle of talking. It was a short while, not as intense as the past two activities but X was blushing and hitting Zero's cheek with the sub tank as Zero justified his action. 

"Absorption is faster when it's from a cyber-elf." Zero smiled as X puffed his cheek angrily. "You're cute when you're angry."

" _I hate you too!_ " X complained and drank the sub tank to relieve his stress. " _Now we have to fix your injuries._ "

 

*Click

 

“Are you going to answer the damages with your body?” Zero watched X begin to unbutton his cassock from the neck. X blinked, staring at Zero as he continued unfastening to the other side of his shoulder. “ _What are you talking about? I’m going to answer it with my clothes._ ”

"Right." Zero watched X fiddle through his robes, memorizing the hidden buttons and fasteners for future references. X harrumphs, " _I have no choice. You're more at risk on getting hurt since you have a physical body._ "

“You’re wearing armor underneath?” Zero sounded amazed ~~but the tone also had some hint of disappointment~~ as X removed his robes and changed it into energy to restore Zero’s health to max. X rolled his eyes, waiting for Zero’s system turn green. “ _Of course. My exterior is made of excess energy I gather within a month._ ”

“You feel different without your robes.” Zero raised his hands to feel X’s waist and down to his hips, mesmerized. “It’s so different from your Copy. ~~You're so androgynous~~.”

“ _Not really. Copy X is wearing the usual uniform for Neo Arcadian Generals._ ” X pouted while Zero continued to stare at his body like a specimen, " _Though why do you have abs when Reploids don't necessarily need those things._ "

 

"For the female generation?" Zero felt X trace his 'defined' muscle, but he's focused on retrieving data parallel to the body feature X is presenting. The armor is definitely an older generation with how simple and revealing it was. 'So vulnerable.'

" _True._ " X puffed his cheek, " _Abs have their aesthetic appeal._ "

"I think your body's decent." Zero looked away as X poked his cheek accusingly. " _You're just saying that because I'm dead and I can never avail abs!_ "

"Well... You can look at Copy X and pretend that's your body." Zero felt a hand push his right cheek.

" _It is never the same!_ " X argued and realized something. " _I burned your clothes!_ (X shifted a bit away)  _Do I need to get you new clothes?_ "

 

"Nah. I'm good-" Zero paused, realizing something very wrong when X brushed against his... Zero's eyes turned blank, experiencing a mixture of emotion. 'Ah rust!'

" _But your clothes are torn. It's probably because of the pressure and heat combined that melted and tore some of your armor off._ " X tugged the remnant of Zero's red shirt, patting the scorch marks. Pushing himself closer to Zero, X lifted Zero to lean on him as he checked the hunter's back.

"I... I'll live." Zero looked up, internally cursed Dr. Light for creating an innocent android who so happened to sit on his lap with his legs between his hips. Trapped quite literally, it's only been a day since they had  **that** **session** and Zero will silence a hundred lives just so he won't be the one bringing the topic out again. 'Now what?!'

" _I'll get you a poncho._ " X smiled at Zero, pushing Zero back to the crater and Zero held X's waist so the cyber-elf would stop moving  ~~there~~ so much for the sake of his pride. Zero smiled, "Y-yeah... Thanks X."

 

" _Stay there. I'll be back._ " X agreed and much to Zero's joy, X didn't notice his... problem underneath as he got off him. Walking away, X should've turned to see Zero turning off every receptor and transmitter on his pelvic region to deactivate his arousal. Zero isn't going to jack off for decency's sake so Zero redirects his attention to vengeance.

" **Cerveau.** " Zero hissed, realizing the perpetrator. Unable to get out of the crater since he rather stay in one place than walking with a boner, Zero narrowed his eyes. 'He must've increased my sensitivity setting during this morning's check-up! **His head is mine**.'

 

[From far away, Cerveau had a sudden urge to enter visit Ciel and wait for Zero to come chat with the leader.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I know I said oral so the next one is real Oral. Heh. Sorry. Writing this on a phone so there are some mistakes here. =_=


End file.
